


Pull the Sun from the Sky

by yoshizora



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshizora/pseuds/yoshizora
Summary: Mòrag continues to resonate with more Blades, but her favorite remains the same.





	Pull the Sun from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is very sloppily thought out but i just wanted to put a quick moraghid down before i inevitably disappear into the depths of tora countrypon (and i'm still taking my sweet time with my second playthrough of xcx lol)

Given the limited supply of Core Crystals provided by Indol, and the military’s strict regulations, Drivers in the Imperial Army are typically limited to one Blade each. The exceptions are far and few between. Mòrag had never entertained the thought of being one of those exceptions— because she simply didn’t see the need to take another Blade at her side when Brighid was already there.

For that, Brighid was oddly grateful, even though that pettiness was rather unbecoming.

But then they join the Aegis in their travels and things begin to change.

The second Blade she resonates with is Praxis. Then, she picks up Theory’s Core Crystal in Temperantia. She plays judge, jury, and executioner to a group of marauding bandits and takes Perceval from the stiff fingers of his former Driver. Aegaeon is resurrected. They recover Kasandra’s Core Crystal from the belly of a monster in Chansagh Wastes. Blade after Blade after Blade, until the Garfont Mercenaries can’t even take on enough tasks to keep everyone busy.

Mòrag turns a Core Crystal over in her palms. A Nopon trader at the docks had given it to them after mumbling a bunch of… stuff, about how it came from Fonsett? Perhaps? A child found it and wanted to give it to Rex? Just because? So Rex took it, then gave it to Mòrag instead because she happened to be standing the closest to him of all the others.

“Here,” he had said without hesitation. “I don’t… really _need_ more Blades, I guess. I’ve already got Pyra and Mythra and Roc, so…”

So she took it and now she’s sitting here, running her thumbs over the smooth edges of the core. It pulses with light, as if encouraging her to focus to the point of resonance.

“You could always hand it off to Nia or Zeke,” Brighid suggests, idly flipping through her journal, pen left untouched on the table beside her.

“I can’t. I’ve already accepted it.”

Brighid sighs. Sometimes, she could be _too_ serious. “It’s just a Core Crystal, Lady Mòrag.”

“To become a _Blade,"_ she says, as if appalled Brighid could say that so flippantly. “You of all people should understand, Brighid.”

“But you have no obligation to.”

Mòrag puts a hand to her forehead in thought. “No, I suppose I don’t.”

“Yet you continue to resonate with more.”

She puts the Core Crystal aside. It’s still gently pulsating, and Brighid feels tempted to toss a blanket over it to put it out of sight. Mòrag crosses one leg over the other and peers at Brighid, questioning her with the faintest of smiles.

“Are you opposed to it?”

“I would never challenge you, Lady Mòrag.” Yet Brighid stands up to look down at her, hand on her hip. “I’m not so insecure to feel that my position by your side is threatened by anyone else.”

“I don’t pick favorites.”

Without missing a beat, “But I am your favorite."

Well… she’s technically not wrong. Mòrag tries not to crumble down into quiet laughter, maintaining that veneer of stoicism just for the sake of it. The Core Crystal still pulses on the table beside her, ready to be awakened, but she’s no longer paying it any mind. Brighid… doesn’t get jealous. Nor is she the possessive type. No, she’s far too clever and dignified to ever fall into those easy traps of miscommunication and misconceptions.

Still, there’s _something_ on the tip of her tongue that she wants to say, and Mòrag is patient enough to wait until she does.

“Some things about you have changed.” Brighid sits on the edge of the bed and mirrors Mòrag’s posture. “Ever since we began traveling with the Aegis. You would have never thought of resonating with additional Blades before.”

“You’re right… I wouldn’t have.” Because that's simply how Imperial Drivers are. Because she's Special Inquisitor. Because no other Blade could ever possibly compare to Brighid.

Besides, resonating with a Blade is not a decision to take so lightly. The bond between a Driver and Blade—  _Blades_ , is for life. All of those individual lives are now connected to Mòrag— Aegaeon, Praxis, Theory… more, and more to come, still. Perhaps Brighid had only been concerned about all that responsibility weighing upon Mòrag’s shoulders.

But Mòrag is strong and her heart is vast. None of those lives would go to waste beneath her command. They’re so incredibly fortunate to have resonated with her, of all people.

“I still remember the way you looked at me, when I was awakened,” Brighid says, tilting her head back in thought. The paint on the ceiling is flaking. “I took great care to vividly describe your expression in my journal, you know.”

Mòrag sort of grimaces, but also sort of chuckles. “Did you, now? Remind me what it was like.”

“You were kneeling, one of my swords in hand… your jaw was slack.” She laughs. “You looked at me as if I could pull the sun from the sky with my bare hands.”

She really, truly did. Mòrag stammers, unable to catch herself.

“Was I— did I really let my mouth hang open?”

She just gestures for Mòrag to come over (and of course she does). Once she’s sitting beside her, Brighid cups her face in both hands and touches the corners of her lips. It’s so easy to forget about that Core Crystal that’s still glowing on the desk now. It doesn't matter.

“Haha… being your favorite is such a privilege.”

“I _don’t_ pick favorites, Brighid.” Mòrag fondly holds her wrists, encircling them in a loose grip as Brighid continues to feel her face. “How many times must I repeat myself?”

“Whatever you say, Lady Mòrag.”

She pushes her forehead up against Brighid’s, sighing deeply with unsaid affection. Maybe… she’ll resonate with this Core Crystal another day. Yes. There’s really no rush to, not when Brighid is here to pull the sun from the sky for her.


End file.
